


The way you look tonight

by echoknight



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kanera Week, Vignette, basically an excuse for kanan and hera to wear fancy clothes and dance together, this is extremely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoknight/pseuds/echoknight
Summary: “I don’t like this,” Kanan muttered to himself.“I can’t say I’m thrilled about it either. It was very hard to hide a blaster while wearing this dress,” Hera’s voice said wryly. Kanan opened his eyes and swiveled his chair around to face her. He was vaguely aware that his jaw had dropped and he probably looked like an idiot, but that was unimportant in the face of Hera standing before him looking likethat.Kanan is distracted during an undercover mission.Written for Kanera Week 2020, for the promptDay 2: undercover / rescue missions.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	The way you look tonight

Kanan tugged at his collar. Force, he hated wearing suits. The holster he was wearing under his jacket constricted his arm and he didn’t have enough mobility to fight in these tight pants. He sighed and continued pacing around the Phantom. How long could it take for Zeb and Hera to get ready?  
  
Kanan knew he was less annoyed at his crewmates and more annoyed about where he was. He had never been to Canto Bight before, as it had been far too sophisticated for a lowly drifter, no matter how good at gambling he was. But he had heard rumors. Even before the Empire, Canto Bight was the vacation spot for the worst of the worst – war profiteers, slavers and other members of the corrupt elite. Now many of the higher ups in Imperial government also frequented its casinos, race tracks and pleasure halls, eager to spend their credits and rub elbows with the other favored members of the Emperor’s court on Coruscant.  
  
But Hera’s mysterious contact had told her there would be a man at Canto Bight tonight – an arms dealer known only as the Shadow – carrying plans for newly designed Imperial weapons. Their job was to track down the Shadow, lift the plans and go on their merry way before he noticed anything was wrong.  
  
“The Shadow? That’s pretty pretentious,” Kanan had said when Hera laid out the plan for them a few days ago. Hera shrugged.  
  
“Maybe so, but we know all we need to know about him: he’s Zygerrian, he’ll be wearing a golden suit, and he likes Twi’lek women almost as much as he likes to drink,” she said matter-of-factly.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t like that much either,” Zeb rumbled. “We’re sending you to cozy up to a man who belongs to a species known for slaving?”  
  
“If my contact is right, and they always are, he’ll be too drunk to remember he ever met me by the end of the night,” she said.  
  
Kanan had found it hard to believe that anyone would be able to forget Hera, no matter how much they had to drink.  
  
In the Phantom, he collapsed into the copilot’s seat and sighed again, closing his eyes.  
  
“I don’t like this,” Kanan muttered to himself.  
  
“I can’t say I’m thrilled about it either. It was very hard to hide a blaster while wearing this dress,” Hera’s voice said wryly. Kanan opened his eyes and swiveled his chair around to face her. He was vaguely aware that his jaw had dropped and he probably looked like an idiot, but that was unimportant in the face of Hera standing before him looking like _that_.  
  
Hera was leaning against the doorframe of entry into the cargo bay, wearing a floor-length midnight blue gown. The smooth fabric clung to her curves, accentuating her hips. A long necklace reached to the bottom of her low neckline, the blue pendant resting just above her breasts. There was a slit from the bottom of the dress nearly to the top of her right thigh. Her typical flight goggles and cap were gone, and ribbons of brown leather twisted around her lekku.  
  
“I figured it out,” Hera continued casually, as if she didn’t look like a literal goddess. She pulled open the slit in her dress and stuck out her bare leg so he could see the blaster holstered to her inner upper thigh.  
  
Kanan almost blacked out.  
  
“You look – uh – I mean, you look – ” he stuttered, his voice sounding higher than usual. He cleared his throat. “You look – you look incredible.”  
  
Hera grinned.  
  
“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she said, sauntering over to the pilot’s seat. Kanan could see from this angle that the dress was backless, and he felt his heart pounding as he looked at her smooth green skin.  
  
“Wow, Hera, you look great,” Zeb said, walking into the Phantom as Hera sat down. Unlike Kanan and Hera, Zeb could wear his usual outfit, as he was posing as their bodyguard.  
  
“Thanks, Zeb,” Hera replied, flipping the switches to turn on the small ship. She shot Kanan a look as if to say, _now that's how you give a compliment._ Kanan tugged at the collar of his shirt again, feeling uncomfortably warm.  
  
It was a small jaunt to Canto Bight from where the Ghost was parked on the outskirts of the city. Chopper would keep the Ghost idling while the three of them were away, so that they were ready to skip out of this wretched planet the second they got their hands on the plans.  
  
“You alright, Kanan?” Zeb asked, clapping his hand on Kanan’s shoulder. Kanan looked up at the Lasat, who raised his eyebrows and gave a knowing look.  
  
“Oh, I’m great,” Kanan said, forcing himself to sound casual.  
  
“I’m sure you are,” Zeb grinned, jerking his head towards Hera. Zeb had many attributes, but subtlety wasn't one of them.  
  
“Sit down, Zeb, we’re about to lift off,” Hera said. Zeb chuckled as he complied.  
  
“Canto Bight, here we come,” Kanan muttered, forcing himself to focus on the job. He definitely wasn’t thinking about Hera’s leg with the thigh holster. Nope. Definitely not.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hera didn’t love the idea of posing as a sort of trophy Twi’lek, but she had to admit, Kanan looked good in that suit. He filled it out nicely - his biceps were visible beneath the jacket, and the fabric of the pants clung to his ass. She could get used to him wearing suits more often.  
  
Hera scanned the crowd as they sat at a gambling table, her eye catching on every flash of gold in case it was the Shadow in his telltale suit.  
  
Kanan had quickly eased into the role of wealthy gambler, turning on that charming smile which made every creature attracted to human males in a fifty feet radius weak in the knees. Hera didn’t like that smile much, though. It wasn’t genuine. She liked it when he was laughing with Zeb, or grinning at something she said. Hera’s favorite smiles were the small ones he saved especially for her, in quiet moments when she let herself believe there could be something between them. If it wasn’t for the Empire, the rebellion, the job…  
  
The job. Hera shook her head slightly, forcing herself to refocus on searching the room for the Shadow. Her contact had said that the Shadow usually showed up later in the night, but she had to be alert.  
  
Hera almost jumped when Kanan’s hand rested on her knee.  
  
“Do you see him yet?” he whispered.  
  
“Not yet,” she replied. “He might not show for another hour or two.”  
  
“So that means we have time for a dance, then,” Kanan said.  
  
“What?” Hera said, snapping her head away from the crowd to look at him. He was smiling, a real one, his eyebrow raised.  
  
“Want to dance with me?” he asked, gesturing at the nearby dance floor, which was full of couples twirling to music by a Bith band.  
  
“I – I don’t know how,” Hera stuttered, caught off guard. There weren't many chances for the daughter of an insurgent leader-turned-rebel pilot to dance at fancy parties.  
  
“That’s okay, I do. Just follow my lead,” Kanan said, standing. He offered his hand to her. Hesitantly, she took it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.  
  
Hera stifled a gasp when Kanan pulled her in close, his left hand resting on the small of her back. He had never touched her bare skin, beyond brushing hands, and the feel of his palm on her back was electric. Hera allowed him to guide her as they began moving, taking small, tentative steps from side to side.  
  
“See, you’re a natural,” Kanan said, his voice hot in her ear. They were so close their cheeks were nearly touching. Hera wondered if Kanan could feel the pounding of her heart through her chest, which was full flush with his. Her eyes fluttered closed. Stars, he even smelled good.  
  
She knew how Kanan felt about her, and sometimes she wondered if he knew how she felt about him. They could have this all the time. They could be together, close like this, even during a mission. She could help lead a rebellion and have Kanan. Right now, in his arms, she wanted so badly for it to be true, she almost believed it could be…  
  
Kanan pulled away suddenly, and Hera opened her eyes. She felt breathless.  
  
“I think our Shadow just arrived,” he said grimly, looking at something behind her. Hera turned around, and spotted what Kanan had seen: a Zygerrian in an ostentatious gold suit settling down in a corner booth. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to refocus on the task at hand.  
  
“Right,” she said, internally proud of how steady her voice was. “Let’s do this.”  
  
Thinking about Kanan, about a potential future with him, would have to wait. They had a job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly self-indulgent, but hopefully people other than myself will also enjoy Kanan and Hera looking super hot, flirting with each other and dancing.  
>   
> Find me on tumblr: skywalkeh.tumblr.com  
>   
> More about Kanera Week 2020: kaneraweek.tumblr.com  
>   
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
